Late Summer Greeting Card!
}}, which claims that some foods should never be eaten together. |plot=Azusa is lounging about at her home, tired from having stayed up late watching TV the night before, and still tanned from the Summer Fest. She writes a text message to her upperclassmen, who are currently studying for their exams. Before she finishes her message, she receives one from Yui, reassuring her that they are all actually studying. Rather than sit around and be bored, Azusa decides to make her own fun, but falls asleep on the couch. In her first dream, Azusa brings a watermelon over to the Hirasawa household. Yui, having just eaten soba and tempura for lunch, is practicing guitar in her room as a break before resuming her studying. Ui cleaves the watermelon in half and brings it to Yui as is, seeing as it's always been Yui's dream to scoop out the watermelon flesh that way, and Yui's guitar melody changes to match her elated mood. However, Azusa remembers that watermelon and tempura can cause stomachaches and she rushes to warn Yui, but it's too late, as Yui's melody has become much more sombre. Azusa is woken up by Ui at the door, though Ui doesn't recognise a tanned Azusa at all when welcomed inside. They decide to bring treats and visit Jun at the school, who has jazz band practice. However, with the jazz band off for the day for Obon, they ask Sawako for the club room key so they can have their fruit jellies there. After finishing, Ui proposes they watch a movie, to which Azusa suggests she'd like to watch a scary one. However, Azusa nods off again. In this dream, Azusa and Ui are in the cinema, in the middle of a horror movie. Azusa notices Mio taking the seat in front of her, and presumes that she wants to conquer her fear of horror movies. However, even after two terrifying moments, Mio doesn't flinch. Azusa checks on Mio, and realises that she had fainted long ago. Azusa hears Mio's phone go off, and starts fretting about what to do, but she wakes up, and the ring tone was only coming from Ui's phone. Jun has sent them a photo of her at her grandma's in the countryside for Obon. Azusa and Ui then go to the cinema. Azusa decides against the horror movie, opting instead for a tearjerker. Since there's some time to the next showing, they go visit the nearby stores. Azusa realises she hasn't written a post-summer greeting card but lacks the money to cover postcards and going out with Jun later, having spent most of her money at the Summer Fest. She considers getting a part time job, with Ui pointing out an advert for a position as a lottery assistant, and the two instantly start work, in yet another one of Azusa's dreams. There are only two prizes left in the lottery - a tissue pack, and the grand prize, a trip to Finland. Funnily enough, Tsumugi has returned a day early from her own trip to Finland specifically to play the lottery in hopes of winning the last tissue pack, which she does, and she is absolutely elated by it. Since the trip to Finland is the only prize left, Azusa plays the lottery and wins the grand prize, but begins to realise that it's a dream. She wakes, having missed the movie. Later, Azusa meets up with Ui and Jun, who decide to go to the pool. Jun, like many others doesn't recognise a sunburnt Azusa. On the way, Jun gets jealous of Azusa over all of the Light Music Club's recent activities and outings, like those to the Summer Fest, and to Mugi's beachside villas over the last two years. Of course, Jun vehemently denies being envious and refuses Azusa's invitation into the club. At the pool, the girls change into swimwear, with Azusa being extremely embarrassed of her obvious tanlines. While Ui and Jun play in the pool, Azusa tries to even out her tan. She eventually falls asleep again. Ui and Jun encourage Azusa to go down an incredibly dizzying waterslide. Suddenly, Ritsu, as a pool attendant, gives Azusa a plate of yakisoba to slide down with - apparently the latest, hip trend of the summer. After watching Yui, Mugi, and Mio slide with yakisoba, Azusa is thrust down the slide with her own plate. Launched in the air, and about to land on the three girls in the pool, Azusa wakes up. When her friends buy yakisoba for lunch, Azusa is reminded of the Summer Fest and how Mugi was so desperately looking forward to having some. Fed up with all of the talk about Azusa's club activities, Jun finally admits she's jealous of the Light Music Club and demands to know why the club goes on so many camps. Azusa knows that they were all free and down to luck and circumstance, but makes the excuse that since they don't have many members, they could afford to do things more often. On their way home, they run into the upperclassmen of the Light Music Club, who had just left the library. Together, they visit a summer festival. While there, Mugi, who returned from Finland early just for the festival, finally finds a yakisoba stall. They then enjoy the festival and each other's company, eating snow cones together before running off into the crowd to watch the fireworks. While being dragged along by Yui, the lights of the festival become surreal to Azusa, who feels like she's in a dream again, before losing Yui in the crowd. The three underclassmen walk home together, Jun agreeing to join the Light Music Club next year if they can't recruit any new members. Taking a bath at home, Azusa reflects on the day, making certain that it wasn't entirely a dream. She realises that graduation is fast approaching and that she'll be alone soon, but gains resolve in her determination to make the upcoming school festival performance a success. Yui gets home before Ui does and helps herself to some leftover tempura from lunch. She gets a call from Azusa warning about getting stomach ache aches from having tempura with snow cones, but like before, it's already too late. }} Category:K-ON!! Episodes